


Tony likes a challenge

by Deyaniera



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Formalwear, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Tasha and Clint help Tony with some guard duty, and then things get really fun.





	Tony likes a challenge

 

Tony usually hated these formal events, but he’d convinced Tasha and Clint to be his guards.  Tasha’s snark made things more bearable, and forcing Clint into a tux satisfied his inner sadist.  Of course, Clint somehow managed to look comfortable in the fancy suit despite his claims of hating them.  He would have to find some other way to torment the other man.

He schmoozed, watched people drink his booze and eat his food, and worked the room.  He managed to get pledges of funding from the people he wanted even before the big announcement that he’d secured pledges from several other people who weren’t there.  Clean energy research would be going again, and he was pretty smug.  He retreated up the stairs to stand on the balcony and look over the room.  He needed to plan out where he was going to go next.

While he was standing, looking over the colorful and wealthy mess of people below, Tasha sauntered up.  She was wearing an amazing dress, one he’d selected.  The sequins changed from pale lavender to silver depending on how she moved.  And, it was cut down to _there_ and up one side almost to her hip.  He approved.  Still, he was not above ribbing her.

“Is that much side-boob legal?” he asked archly.  “Don’t sneeze.  You’d probably kill at least six of those old men.”

Tasha chuckled.  “Double sided tape is a magical thing.”

“Oh, that’s cheating.”  He turned towards her, leaning on his elbow on the railing.  “I think we should see what happens without it.”

“If you really want to see boobs, Tony, all you have to do is ask.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Tasha sighed.  “Are you hiding?”

“Nope, planning my next attack.”

“Ah.”

Tony headed back downstairs, a bit stung that Tasha had figured him out.  The rest of the night passed in a blur of people and promises.  Tony had little faith in any of it, but at least it was over.  He collapsed on his sofa, pulling off his bow tie.  Clint had lost the tie and jacket almost as soon as everyone was gone.  Tasha sat on the couch catty-corner from Tony, crossing her legs and revealing she hadn’t even taken her heels off. 

Tony eyed her.  “I’m still waiting for the boobs,” he said idly.  Clint scoffed.  “What?” Tony said, looking over at the other man.  “You don’t want to see them?”

Clint grinned broadly, but said nothing.  Tasha chuckled and shook her head, then stood up and faced Tony, flashing him. 

“Thank you,” he said, as she stepped out of the way, heading to the kitchen.  “Your turn,” he said to Clint. 

Clint shook his head. “You’re absolutely impossible,” he said.

“Please.  You know you want to get out of the monkey suit.”

“You know he’s just going to badger you until you do.”  Tasha said, walking back into the living room with a bottle of water.  She opened it and took a drink, then offered Clint the bottle. 

Clint sighed and took the bottle, drinking some.  “You going to help?”

Tasha grinned.  “If you want.”  Clint spread his arms, and Tasha started unbuttoning his shirt.  She spoke.  “You know this costs extra, right Tony?”

“Oh, if I’m paying, I better get a real show.  I’ll even put on some music.”

Clint rolled his eyes, then smirked and slid one hand along Tasha’s bare back.  “You couldn’t handle it,” he said. 

Tasha peeled Clint’s shirt off, and then turned and tossed it at Tony.  “You wouldn’t know what to do with us.”

“Wanna bet?”

Tasha and Clint exchanged a long look.  Tasha tilted her head to one side, and Clint half-smiled.  Tasha slid a hand down Clint’s chest to the top of his pants, pulled them out a bit, then released them.  She turned and stalked over to Tony.  “You think you could handle both of us?”

“Be the best you’ve ever had,” Stark said, hoping his bravado wasn’t getting him in over his head.

Tasha unhooked the top of her gown and let it fall, revealing her nakedness to him.  “So bring it,” she said.

Clint walked over to stand behind Tasha, sliding his hands up to cup her breasts.  He gave Tony a challenging stare, and Tony couldn’t resist.  He stood up and started stripping, taking his jacket off and then unhooking his cufflinks. 

“You got any rules?”

“I’m not a bottom,” Clint said.  “Are you?”

Tony thought about the other man fucking his ass and had to adjust himself.  “Depends on what you’re packing.”

“Come find out,” Clint said.

Tony started stripping faster.  Tasha turned to Clint, letting Tony see that her ass was as perfect as he’d always thought it would be.  He watched as they embraced, kissing with a lot of tongue, and Tasha unbuckled and helped Clint out of his pants. 

“Does SHIELD have a rule against underwear?” Tony said, since Clint was also not wearing them. 

Tasha turned to him.  “Shut up, Stark,” she said and then kissed him, rendering her order moot.  Clint was still playing with her breasts, pinching her nipples, making her moan against Tony’s mouth.  He enjoyed the sensation, sliding his hands down to her hips, pulling her against his hard cock.  Clint bit her neck, making her pull back from Tony’s kiss to gasp.  Tony took the opportunity to wrap an arm around her waist and suck on one nipple.  Clint joined him, sucking the other nipple, making Tasha shudder and groan loudly. 

Clint slid his hand up Tasha’s leg lightly, then rubbed her pussy.  He released the nipple he’d been sucking and spread her legs so he could finger and lick her.  Tony stood up, wrapped an arm around Tasha’s waist and kissed her.  He supported her while Clint made her moan and writhe with his mouth and fingers. 

Then, to his shock, Clint wrapped his other hand around Tony’s cock, stroking while he fingered Tasha.  Tony groaned, then gasped when Clint started licking and sucking him.  He was stunned, but he wasn’t about to protest.  Especially not when Clint displayed a positive gift, tonguing exactly the right spot and making Tony shudder.    

Tasha knelt down and joined Clint, kissing him deeply, and then taking over, sucking Tony’s cock.  Clint stood up and kissed Tony, who was startled again but closed his eyes and welcomed the action.  He let his tongue swirl around the other man’s, sliding his hand into Clint’s hair.  Clint broke the kiss, sliding his hand down Tony’s chest, then into Tasha’s hair. 

Clint took control, leaning down and kissing Tasha, then helping her stand up.  He drew them both over to the fluffy rug Tony had in front of the fireplace.  Then he kissed Tasha and helped her lay down.  Tony moved between her legs, kissing her mons before crawling up to lick and suck her nipples again.  Finally, he kissed her and felt her reaching between them to his cock.  He was so hard, when she wrapped her hand around him he couldn’t help but thrust into her grip.  She guided him to her pussy, and he slid in with a groan.  She was so tight, so wet. 

Tony wasn’t sure where Clint had gone, but with Tasha wrapped around him he couldn’t care.  He fucked her slow, listening to her gasps and how she moved.  Then he felt Clint kneeling behind him, and he was the one moaning as Clint slid two lubed fingers into his ass. 

Every time he pulled back, he impaled himself on Clint’s fingers.  And then he felt Clint kneeling behind him, slowly sliding his cock along Tony’s ass.  Tony groaned as Clint got a better position and he could feel the other man’s cock sliding into his ass.  He shuddered, thrust forward into Tasha’s pussy, and then slowly pulled back, impaling himself on Clint’s cock. 

Tasha slid a hand between them, rubbing her clit as Tony fucked her and himself.  Tony was panting, fighting the overwhelming sensations.  And then Clint shifted, and started hitting that perfect spot, and Tony was gone.  He fucked Tasha faster and harder, every fiber of his being focused on the pleasure in his cock and ass. 

And then Tasha was screaming in pleasure and her pussy was milking his cock, and Tony could not hold back.  He thrust, hard, and came, exploding deep in her pussy.  He could feel Clint still moving in his ass, and it was almost too much.  Fortunately, the other man came quickly thereafter, and then pulled out. 

Tony shivered with aftershocks, then let himself fall to the carpet next to Tasha.  She was panting, one hand on her chest.  Clint was leaning against the couch, head resting against the cushions, his eyes closed.   

“Told you I’d be the best,” Tony said, smugly.

Tasha laughed.  “Nice try, Stark, but you’re not it.”

“Bullshit.”

Clint raised his head, chuckling.  “Nope, no one passed out.”

“Or got hurt.”

“Oh my god, I’d forgotten about that one.”

“Wait, someone made you pass out?”

“Not me,” Clint said, gesturing at Tasha.

“I need to hear this story.”

“You need to earn it,” she said smugly.

“Two out of three,” Tony said.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Tasha said. 

Clint laughed and shook his head, standing up and stretching.  “Tomorrow,” he agreed. 

Tony grinned.  That gave him time to do some homework. 

 


End file.
